Who Let the Dogs Out?
"Who Let the Dogs Out?" 'de ''Baha Men aparece en |, (como contenido descargable), , , The Smurfs Dance Party (con un nombre diferente), y . En la versión de Wii de Just Dance 3 y los juegos posteriores, la canción esta versionada por los The Sunlight Shakers en Just Dance Kids esta versionada por The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is dressed up as a male dog. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses. He also wears a bone necklace. The dancer's costume has light-yellow fur. Starting with Just Dance 3, his fur is white. Remake Not much is changed in the remake. However, his outlines are in higher definition. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake The Smurfs Dance Party The dancer is the Smurfs' nemesis, Gargamel. He is wearing his trademark black robe, and furry red boots. Background The background are clouds with bones flying around. The bones and ground light up in the Just Dance 3 version and beyond. The Smurfs Dance Party The background is a snapshot of Gargamel's laboratory. Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, and Smurfette constantly pop out from various parts of Gargamel's machine. Shake Moves There are 3 '''Shake Moves in : Shake Move 1: Swing your arms up and then down. Shake Moves 2 and 3: Quickly bring your right arm up and your left arm up consecutively. Shake Move 3 is done for a longer time. Dogsout sm 1.jpeg|All Shake Moves Dogsout sm 1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game Dogsout sm 2.gif|Shake Move 2 in-game Dogsout sm 3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves Starting with , there are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your elbows and shake your arms fast. DogsOut jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (JD3/GH) DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) DogsOut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Who Let The Dogs Out? appears in the following Mashups: * Copacabana * Good Feeling * Moves Like Jagger * Super Bass * Teacher (Costume Party) * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Who Let the Dogs Out? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves: * Barking Mad * Beethoven * Dog Call * Dog Fight * Dog Lock * Funny Dog * Kennel Party Trivia * From onward, Who Let the Dogs Out? is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. ** However, on the Xbox 360 version of , the song is not covered. * In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of the song is Who Let the Smurfs Out?. * There is an avatar of the dancer available in . It is unlockable only in July. ** The avatar is also available on , but only if you have saved data from the previous games. *The dancer s head is visible in the mouth of the dog mask. * In , the coach s costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this Beta element. ** This is the first routine in the series to utilise a formerly unused element in its remake. It is followed by Crying Blood and Futebol Crazy. * Throughout every game the song is featured in, there are a few changes in the lyrics. ** In all the games, the first letter of some words are capitalized for an unknown reason. ** In every game after , the lines "Infested mongrel", "It s part of the Party", and "Oh doggy hold it" have an exclamation point at the end of the line. ** Before the remake, the first time "A doggy is nuttin " is sung, the lyric appears as "Say/A doggy is nuttin'". ** In every game after , the first time "Oh doggy hold ya bone" is sung, there is no space between the words "ya " and "bone", making the line read "Oh doggy hold ya'bone". ** In a few lyrics for Who Let the Dogs Out in and , there is a full stop at the end of the lines, making them read "Who let the dogs out.". This only happens during the second, third, and fourth times in which the lyrics are sung. In the other times when it is sung, it says “Who let the dogs out” without the full stop. *** This only happens on the Wii version of both games. ** Before the remake, a few lyrics read "I tell the fellas"/"Start the name callin ". In the remake, this line is written as "Until the fellas"/"Start the name callin ". ** The version has a lyric that reads "Walkin Through the place that/Digi-Man is breakin it down?" Before the remake, the question mark is gone, and there is no space between "breakin " and "it", making the lyric read as "Walkin Through the place/That Digi-Man is breakin it down". In the remake, the word "That" is gone, so the lyric reads "Walkin Through the place/Digi-Man is breakin it down". * The short gameplay for this routine was the first Just Dance gameplay video to be uploaded on the American Just Dance YouTube channel.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eIq7cAXbFxs * This is the second coach with yellow skin in the series, after Hot N Cold. * In the remake, the Gold Move pictogram is reversed. * At the beginning of the routine in and , some quiet barking noises and a police siren can be heard. Gallery Game Files Dogsout jd1_cover generic.png|''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' Dogsout jd3_cover generic.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' ( / ) Dogsout jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) Dogsout jdnow cover glitch.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Glitched icon) Dogsout jdk cover generic.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out'' ( ) Smurfsout sdp cover generic.png|''Who Let the Smurfs Out'' (The Smurfs Dance Party)} Dogsout cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dogsout Cover Albumbkg.jpg| album background Dogsout jdnow cover.jpg| cover Dogsout banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Dogsout jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Dogsout golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dogsout diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Dogsout pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots DogsMenu.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' on the menu DogsOut.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024_wii_7.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|Lyrics error Videos Audios Oficiales Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p Who Let The Dogs Out? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avances Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Juego 'Saga Original' Baha Men Who let the dogs out just dance 1 WII Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 3 Who Let the Dogs Out - Workout Mode - Just Dance Greatest Hits Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 2016 Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Who Let The Dogs Out ''Just Dance Kids Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men Cover The Smurfs Dance Party'' Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let the Smurfs Out?! Extracciones EXTRACT! Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Who Let The Dogs Out Referencias Navegación de:Who Let the Dogs Out?ru:Who Let the Dogs Out?tr:Who Let the Dogs Out?en:Who Let the Dogs Out? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Kids Categoría:Canciones en The Smurfs Dance Party Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Jérémy Paquet Categoría:Canciones para Películas/Television Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones Rediseñadas Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Canciones Versionadas Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Canciones de Esfuerzo Medio Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Greatest Hits